Sobre caperucita roja, un lobo, un leñador, hadas madrinas y cerditos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Erase una vez un chico llamado Caperucita Nai y un día se va a visitar a su pobre abuela Karoku.En el camino conoce a un leñador,un lobo feroz,tres cerditos(que después serán tres osos y tres caballos),dos hadas madrinas,siete ovejas carnívoras,un flautista de conejos con severos problemas y una aventura por delante…¿qué tipo de historia es la que narrara esta pobre chica?


Contenido: Yaoi, tal vez OCC (no a propósito), Comedia, Humor, Cuentos de hadas (caperucita roja, los tres cerditos y el lobo feroz, la bella durmiente, rapunzel, ricitos de oro ¡y muchos otros más!)

Parejas: YogixGareki; KarokuxNai; HiratoxAkari (FANFIC DE ANIME KARNEVAL!)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ciao!...jajaja aquí yo presentándome con mi segundo fanfic de este anime (del cual por ahora me encuentro enamorada!)

Yogi: Hikari-chan comenzó escribiendo a tan solo 48 horas de que sus vacaciones (las cuales duraron 3 meses) acabarán asi que….creo que descargó toda su locura en ese fanfic

Hikari: Jejeje este fic fue producto de mi imaginación toda loca y bizarra…no escribo demasiada comedia pero aun asi espero que disfruten el fanfic (me divertí mucho escribiéndolo

Yogi: Nosotros no le pertenecemos a Hikari-chan *al oírlo, ella se va al rincón a sollozar* todo es creación de Touya Mikanagi y bueno…aunque Hikari-chan lo niegue esto solo fue por ocio y locura pre-escuela

Hikari: TwT snif…disfruten el fic en lo que yo empiezo a extrañar mis vacaciones

* * *

Erase una vez un chico llamado Caperucita Nai, el cual había salido de su casa para entregarle una gran sesta llena de pasteles para entregársela a su muy enferma abuela Karoku.

-Tengo que ir por el bosque si quiero llegar antes del anochecer- se dijo a si mismo nuestro pequeño protagonista, pero lo que olvidaba en aquel momento era que, en aquel bosque habitaba un peligroso lobo el cual podría devorarlo hasta los huesos

Y ahí iba nuestro pequeño Caperucita Nai, de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos rojizos adornando su infantil rostro, mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando de repente un chico, bastante alto y de pelos rubios se le apareció de frente

-¡No me hagas nada! ¡Tengo que buscar a Karoku!-dijo el chico, el cual estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio el hacha en la mano del rubio

-¡No te hare nada!- se defendió- Estoy buscando a un lobo que habita en este bosque, lo más seguro es que quiera comerte así que te acompañare- El pequeño Nai no logró comprender por completo las palabras del chico pero decidió confiar en él y asintió en silencio- Me llamo Yogi

-¡Soy Nai! ¡Y voy hacia Karoku!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Yogi

Ambos siguieron recto su camino por los frondosos bosques y sus altas ramas, cuando después de haber pedido indicaciones a unas cuantas hadas del bosque, lograron llegar a la casa de la abuela Karoku

-¡No soy abuela! ¡Soy muy joven para poder se abuela!- contestó en represalia al oír a esta humilde narradora…ok, será el joven-abuela Karoku, así que solo déjenme seguir contando la historia- De acuerdo…

Bueno, pero siguiendo con nuestro cuento, Yogi y Nai ya se encontraban en el portón de la puerta de la casa de Karoku, tal vez esperando a que el chico les abriera, pero ellos no habían percatado la presencia de un pequeño lobo, cabellos negros y ojos celeste que se encontraba escondido detrás de una maceta

-Maldición…llegaron antes de lo que pensé- se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño lobito, pero al ver que la joven-abuela Karoku les abrió la entrada para que pasaran, el lobo saltó hacia ellos dispuesto a comerlos a todos-¡Soy el lobo y los comeré!- dijo en un lindo intento de rugido mientras se enrojecía levemente al tener que seguir tal cual extraño dialogo

-¡Yo los protegeré!- dijo Yogi- ¡Leñador oficial de la segunda nave de Circus: Yogi!- dijo en un intento de "cool" presentación mientras sacaba una fina espada de quien sabe rayos donde

-Tranquilo Nai, el lobo no nos hará daño- decía Karoku mientras abrazaba posesivamente al chico peliblanco, el cual ya se encontraba comiendo los pasteles de la canasta

Yogi tal vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar al gran lobo feroz que amenazaba con morderles por lo que, por detrás de la casa llegaron tres cerditos dispuestos a ayudar

-¿¡Por qué tenemos que ser los tres cerditos?!- discutió el cerdito de cabellos rosados- ¡No quiero estar en el mismo grupo que este par de irrespetuosos!- dijo señalando a los dos restantes

-Lo siento pero es mi historia ¡así que la cuento como me plazca!- contesté yo en mi rol de narradora (con aquel tono de voz en forma de eco que parecía salir desde el cielo), por lo que el pelirrosa solo alcanzó a tronar los dientes y aceptar el bizarro transcurso de la historia

-Somos los tres cerditos Akari-chan, Hirato y yo: Tsukitachi!- dijo el pelirrojo, el cual llevaba un ridículo (o al menos para mí, la narradora) gorro de copa mientras hacia la patética presentación

-¡Hirato-san!- exclamó alegre Yogi, pero por el contrario el lobo (el cual se me olvido mencionar que su nombre es Gareki) solo se escondió detrás de una pequeña maseta, que hacía de todo excepto esconderlo

-¡Yo solo estoy haciendo esto por la tonta que anda redactando esto!- se intentó defender Gareki al verse acorralado por tantos personajes extraños. Aun así, los tres cerditos no le creyeron totalmente, por lo que empezaron a soplar, soplar y soplar

-¿¡Soplar?! ¡Somos los tres cerditos! ¡no vamos a soplar!- volvió a reclamar Akari mientras intentaba encontrar a la narradora…pero lamentablemente (y como yo había dicho) al no encontrarla, los cerditos empezaron a SOPLAR por mis órdenes, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que seguir la historia

Tras pensarlo un poco Hirato, Tsukitachi y Akari soplaron más y más, tanto que hicieron que nuestros cuatro personajes volaran por los aires y se separaran en dos pequeños grupos en distintas direcciones.

-Auch…-se quejo un adolorido Yogi mientras se sentaba en el pasto, intentando identificar en que parte del bosque se encontraba- Hirato-san es muy cruel con nosotros…no debía de haber soplado de esa forma- mientras Yogi se hablaba a si mismo logró encontrar frente a él una muy alta torre, con tan solo una pequeña ventana en la cima pero sin ningún tipo de puerta o escalera en el fondo- ¿¡Hay alguien allá arriba?!- gritó para verificar el chico rubio

-Aléjate, ¡idiota leñador!- dijo el pequeño lobito que se encontraba en la cima de la torre, al parecer los fuertes vientos lo habían conducido a la ventana pero al estar dentro se dio cuenta que no existía ninguna salida para poder escapar

-¡Eres el lobo!- exclamó sorprendido mientras lo veía desde abajo…pero al verlo desde aquel ángulo logró apreciar mas sus oscuros cabellos acompañados con esas hermosas orbes celestes de sus ojos y su piel clara cubriendo su rostro fino- ¿C-cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó un levemente sonrojado, pues al notar la belleza del lobo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad

-Gareki- dijo un poco confundido al ver la expresión del de abajo, tal vez aquel leñador no era tan malo como lo decían en los cuentos infantiles

En ese mismo momento pero por otros alrededores se encontraban el joven-abuela Karoku abrazando a su pequeño caperucita Nai, ambos tirados en el pasto justo afuera de lo que parecía ser una gran casa. Ambos se pararon y sacudieron sus ropas para luego, un poco temerosos, entrar a la vivienda y una vez dentro encontraron un extenso comedor con tres sillas y, delante de cada una de ellas, tres platos con sopa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos confusos para luego asentir con la cabeza como si supieran lo que cada uno estaba pensando

-En el cuento de ricitos de oro el plato del oso bebé siempre es el mejor…puedes tomarlo Nai- dijo Karoku con una cálida sonrisa mientras probaba la sopa que estaba delante de la silla más ancha

-¡Gracias Karoku!- contestó el peliblanco mientras probaba la sopa del plato más pequeño, estaba tan deliciosa que se la acabo en unas pocas cucharadas y tuvo que lamer el plato para alcanzar las últimas gotas-¿Y qué sigue después en el cuento?- pregunto curioso mientras se limpiaba la boca con su capita roja

-Ahora debemos ir a las camas antes de que los tres osos lleguen y nos empiecen a perseguir como lunáticos- dijo Karoku mientras se hundía de hombros como si fuese lo más razonable en la situación actual. Así que ambos se dirigieron a la habitación continua donde ambos se recostaron (muy juntos) en la cama menor, sin tener realmente la necesidad de probar las otras dos (al parecer el joven-abuela Karoku ya había leído el cuento, por lo que decidió solamente ahorrar tiempo)

Regresando con nuestro lobito y leñador favoritos ambos se encontraban muy a gustos platicando de cosas triviales…claro que ambos tenían que casi desgarrar sus gargantas para poder contestar y continuar la conversación ya que la torre era innecesariamente alta

-¡Deberíamos hablar a un hada madrina para que nos ayude!- gritó desde abajo Yogi, quien ponía sus dos manos alrededor de su boca en forma de bocina para que Gareki lo escuchara. Al oír la propuesta del rubio Gareki hecho una mirada a la habitación en la que se encontraba, encontrándola llena de distintos libros de pastas gruesas, y después de pensarlo un poco le hizo una señal a Yogi para que lo esperara un momento

-Creo que la vi cuando venía volando para acá- se decía a si mismo mientras buscaba entre los libros y, luego de unos minutos encontró una guía telefónica- ¡La encontré!- Gareki meneaba de un lado a otro su esponjosa cola al haber encontrado lo buscado. La abrió cuidadosamente y empezó a buscar en la letra "H" algún teléfono rápido para contactar a alguna hada madrina

-Este me parece bueno- murmuró mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba el número señalado en la guía y antes de que el tono de llamada comenzara, un resplandor frente a él empezó a iluminar la habitación

-Hada madrina a domicilio, perteneciente a la segunda nave de Circus: Tsukumo- dijo una chica de cabellos dorados mientras sostenía una muy simple varita mágica con una estrella en un extremo- Tú no eres cenicienta…-dijo un poco confusa al ver a Gareki frente a ella

-¡Claro que no! Según una tonta narradora soy el lobo feroz- insultó indirectamente a esta inocente narradora- Pero necesitamos tu ayuda…él necesita subir para que ambos podamos irnos y yo pueda comerme a caperucita Nai- mencionó en un completo tono serio, a lo que la chica solo asintió mientras le restaba importancia a la parte de "comer a caperucita"

Y de esta forma, Tsukumo con un movimiento circular de su varita hizo crecer su propio dorado cabello, largo, largo y cada vez más largo pareciendo una gran y larga enredadera que logró alcanzar la base de dicha torre. Al ver el largo cabello Yogi comenzó a escalar con cierta dificultad siendo apoyado solamente por su deseo de poder ver aquel rostro de Gareki aun más cerca

-Ahora que lo pienso yo puedo volar- se dijo a si mismo mientras aun escalaba- Pude haber volado desde hace rato… ¿o no?- pregunto viendo al cielo…esperando una contestación

-Yogi, cariño, me gusta verte trepar…así que más te vale que llegues rápido antes de que me hagas decir que tú serás el hada madrina en lugar de Tsukumo- amenacé una vez más…eso de que los personajes de mi propia historia cuestionaran cada detalle me comenzaba a fastidiar

-¡E-está bien! ¡Entiendo!- contestó para luego empezar a escalar un poco más rápido, esperando que aquella amenaza no se hiciera realidad. Cuando llego al marco de la ventana logró respirar tranquilo y ver de más cerca a aquel lobito, que por cierto, empezaba a parecerle DEMASIADO tierno

-Ahora tienen que pagarme- dijo la chica mientras su cabello regresaba al largo normal- Solo acepto efectivo

-Etto….ahora mismo no tenemos dinero, estamos perdidos de hecho- dijo un poco nervioso Yogi- Pero te podemos pagar el próximo mes

-Lo siento Yogi- se disculpo la chica- Si no me pueden pagar ahora tendré que echarle una maldición a Gareki

-¿¡M-maldición?!- tartamudeó un poco espantado el pelinegro mientras daba un par de pasos lejos de la chica

-No me queda otro remedio- Tsukumo volvió a girar una vez más su varita, haciendo que mágicamente apareciera una pequeña pero filosa aguja de coser

-¿Una aguja? ¿Qué tipo de maldición será, Tsukumo-chan?- preguntó curioso Yogi al ver el simple objeto

-En épocas antiguas teníamos que usar los usos de ruecas para hilar- dijo mientras suspiraba- pero ahora es mas practico supongo- Tsukumo se acercó cuidadosamente y tomó la mano derecha de Gareki quien la miro entre confuso y desconfiado- Lo siento Gareki-kun- susurró al momento que hizo que el dedo índice del chico tocara la punta de la aguja, provocando una pequeña burbujita de sangre. Segundos después….PAM! Gareki cayó tal cual troncó, inconsciente

-¿¡EH?!- gritó desesperado el rubio, yendo a salvar al chico quien, por más que lo movía y agitaba no despertaba

-Solo el beso de un apuesto leñador perteneciente a Circus y de cabello rubio podrá salvarlo- decía una "dolida" Tsukumo mientras veía la conmovedora escena

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Dónde se supone que encuentre una persona de esas características?!- dijo en un ataque de pánico mientras aun intentaba despertar a Gareki…

-¡Yogi! No quiero desperdiciar mas renglones en tu confusión así que lo dejaré claro, ¡tú debes besar a Gareki para que despierte!- resonó mi voz que parecía salir (como siempre) desde el cielo, haciendo que por fin nuestro querido leñador se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasaron segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos y Yogi seguía viendo aquel esbelto y sexy rostro del lobito, sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz y finalmente sus labios, tomó un gran respiro un finalmente chocó con sus propios labios los del pelinegro, el cual fue despertando a medida que el beso se intensificaba, el ingenuo roce se había vuelto apasionado y ahora las manos de Yogi se posicionaban en la pequeña espalda de su acompañante.

-Hng….hnn…-resonaba la garganta de Gareki al sentir el goce del tremendo beso que se llevaba a cabo. Las manos del rubio comenzaban a explorar por debajo de las ropas de Gareki, tocando su suave y ahora, acalorada piel, en tanto Gareki intentaba hundir más su dedos en las hebras de cabello de Yogi para poder profundizar aun más el beso…

-¡No queremos lemon aun!- dijo Tsukumo mientras golpeaba con un libro a los chicos para que se detuvieran- Además, este fanfic no es solamente para mayores de 18 años… ¡absténganse a que el cuento acabe para después violarse mutuamente!- decía un poco molesta Tsukumo, sin poder esconder su rubor, pues al ver el acalorado beso sintió un poco de aumento de temperatura en el ambiente

-Auch auch…esta bien Tsukumo-chan- se quejaba Yogi, reprimiendo pequeñas lagrimitas provocadas por el dolor del golpe

-Tsk…-tronó los dientes Gareki molesto- Solo salgamos de aquí- dijo cuando se levantó del lugar. Yogi asintió con su cabeza para después cargarlo como si fuera una princesa siendo rescatada por su gran príncipe azul. Yogi y Tsukumo saltaron de la ventana y aterrizaron finalmente en el pasto

-Oh…-exclamó Tsukumo al ver a sus espaldas

-¿Que sucede…?- preguntó Yogi, quien al voltear también encontró la respuesta. Un gigante gato amarillo con ojos brillosos y una cola de dragón (hecha de papel por cierto) rujia "furioso" mientras vigilaba la torre- ¿¡ ¿Qué rayos es eso?!

-Es Nyanperowna-gon…se supone que tendrías que haberlo derrotado para después besar a Gareki y salvarlo de la maldición…se me había olvidado por completo- dijo Tsukumo mientras posicionaba su mano derecha bajo su barbilla- Bueno, ahora que has salvado a Gareki supongo que no hará falta que destruyas al Nyanperowna-gon

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Yogi sonrió al contestar, ambos se dieron la vuelta (Yogi con Gareki aun de brazos) y corrieron en busca de Karoku y Nai…quienes aun disfrutaban de su tranquila siesta

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca de la casa donde se encontraban Karoku y Nai estaban los tres grandes osos: Hirato, Akari y Tsukitachi, los cuales iban completamente felices de regreso a su casa mientras cantaban una canci…

-¡HEY! ¡Espera! ¿¡De qué rayos se supone que va todo esto?! ¡Creí que éramos los tres cerditos!- replicó OTRA VEZ el chico de cabellos rosados…sí que le gustaba molestar

-Vamos Akari-chan…es más divertido ser un oso que un cerdito ¿no te parece?- dijo Tsukitachi mientras alzaba su dedo índice, intentando calmar un poco el humor de su compañero

-¡Ese no es el punto aquí!- gritó aun mas alto Akari…demonios sí que Akari era molesto cada vez que cuestionaba a esta pobre narradora

-Akari-san…si continuamos la historia tal y como es narrada esto acabará más rápido- decía Hirato mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- con tus represalias solo estamos gastando mas y mas renglones

-Tsk…está bien- finalmente contestó mientras se volteaba y se cruzaba de brazos- Pero si me vuelven a cambiar de papel una vez más… ¡RENUNCIO!- dijo mientras levanta su puño en señal de molestia al cielo

Y bien…ahora que Akari había aceptado su nuevo papel como el oso-bebé…los tres osos iban de regreso a su humilde casa, ya que los tres habían salido de paseo, esperando que la sopa servida por la madre (Hirato) se enfriara un poco para ser comestible. Al entrar en su casa notaron la puerta levemente emparejada pero realmente no le prestaron atención

-Alguien ha comido parte de mi sopa- dijo aburrido su dialogo Tsukitachi (cosa errónea por cierto, porque nadie la había probado…pequeños detalles)

-¡No te quejes idiota!- dijo enfurecido Akari al ver su plato completamente vacío- ¡En mi caso hasta lamieron el plato!

-Akari-san no te preocupes…te daré mi sopa si es de tu agrado- decía seductoramente la madre-oso-Hirato mientras se acercaba a Akari quien retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Esto es incesto!- decía asustado Akari al ver que Hirato estaba justo frente de él mientras le tomaba poco a poco del mentón, haciendo más obvia su diferencia de estaturas

-Lamento decirte que eres adoptado- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Akari, y un gran beso se hizo presente. El pelirrosa se negaba al principio, pero después de saborear la lengua de Hirato, la fuerza para no corresponder dicho beso se esfumo, haciendo un profundo y apasionante…

-¿¡Que acaso no leyeron lo que dijo Tsukumo hace rato?!- Tsukitachi los golpeo con los tazones vacios de sopa, pero por la inmensidad del golpe ambos tuvieron que separarse

-¡HI-Hirato fue el idiota que comenzó!- se intentó defender Akari mientras se ocultaba tras su brazo derecho, intentando no mostrar su GRAN sonrojo

-Lo siento Tsukitachi-san, creo que detrás de cámaras podremos hacerlo- le dedicó una mirada seductora a Akari, el cual solo desvió la mirada- así que terminemos rápido con esto- termino diciendo mientras se dirigía a la habitación continua- ¡Despierten!- resonó su grave voz, despertando a sus dos huéspedes, quienes tardaron un poco en reaccionar

-Esta es la parte donde ustedes gritan y corren por sus vidas- siguió divertido Tsukitachi, haciendo que ambos despertaran

-Ah lo lamento….al parecer nos quedamos profundamente dormidos- contestó el peliazul mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la cama mientras se estiraba intentando quitarse la flojera- Nai, Nai…despierta

-¿Karoku?- dijo entre bostezo mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos

-Nai sigue muy dormido… ¿les importa si uso su teléfono? No podremos correr como locos con el estado durmiente de Nai- dijo esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Los tres osos, los cuales resultaron muy amables, asintieron y le prestaron el teléfono de casa. El joven-abuela Karoku marcó unos cuantos números, pero antes de que entrara el tono de llamada, una nube de humo color rosa chillón se formo justo al lado de la cama donde aun estaba Nai

-Eh, así que me llamaron- dijo una chica de cabello corto azulado, la cual tenía una varita muy similar a la de Tsukumo- Soy el hada a domicilio: Kiichi- dejo mientras pasaba en un elegante movimiento su mano por su cabello

-Necesitamos un carruaje- pidió directamente Karoku, sin parecer sorprendido por la chica

-Necesitare una calabaza, unos ratones, un cabello y un perro- dijo mientras enumeraba las cosas con sus dedos- ¿También querrán el vestido y las zapatillas de cristal? Vienen gratis con el paquete

-No, solo el carruaje- contestó- Pero lamento decirte que no tengo nada de eso

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamó Kicchi, para después solo suspirar resignada- ¡Ustedes!- dijo señalando a los tres osos- ¿tienen alguna calabaza o algún otro vegetal?

-Creo que tenemos unas cuantas berenjenas- dijo Hirato mientras iba de camino a la cocina-¿Servirán?

-Supongo que estarán bien…y ahora…- Kicchi movió circularmente su varita unas cuantas veces, haciendo que la berenjena se convirtiera en una hermoso (pero muy extraño) carruaje- Mete al chico al carruaje- Karoku obedeció al hada madrina rápidamente- Ahora, ustedes tres acérquense y cierren los ojos- dijo demandante, a lo que los tres amistosos osos le obedecieron sin rechistar- ¡Ahora ustedes tres serán los caballos de esta elegante carroza!

-¿¡Caba…?!- preguntaba Akari antes de ser interrumpido por una cegante luz y, para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya se encontraba en cuatro patas, podía galopar y tenía una extraña necesidad de querer relinchar

-Recuerden…el tiempo límite son el atardecer, después de eso todo regresará a la normalidad- advirtió la chica de cabellos azules- Karoku, espero que sepas dirigir a los caballos

-La magia de los cuentos puede hacer de todo- contestó sonriente mientras tomaba posición- Pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿el tiempo límite no es hasta la media noche?

-Yo no soy de las que se apegan a los antiguos protocolos- soltó un pequeño bufido- así que yo digo que esto se acaba hasta el atardecer- Al termino de su frase, Karoku solo se hundió de hombros y decidió ponerse en marcha, el carruaje destruyó por completo una de las paredes de la casa (aun seguían adentro los muy…) y siguieron corriendo por el bosque, en busca del leñador y del lobito feroz

Mientras tanto, Yogi, Gareki y Tsukumo habían hecho una pequeña parada en una modesta casa (la cual por cierto estaba hecha de dulces), y que era habitada por siete pequeñas y enanas ovejitas

-Bienvenidos-mee- decían las pequeñas ovejas a coro mientras pasaban del lumbral de la puerta

-¡Ya llegamos!- contestó entusiasmado Yogi como si estuviera entrando en su propia casa

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó la chica al ver la actitud tan confiada del rubio, quien solo la miro aun sonriente y le dijo un simple "No"

-Por el momento sería una buena idea permanecer aquí…tengo un extraño presentimiento de que Caperucita y el joven-abuela llegaran aquí por su cuenta- dijo Gareki (a quien ya lo habían dejado por fin de cargar) mientras se acomodaba en una de las diminutas sillas del diminuto comedor

Pasaron pocas horas en lo que los tres amigos conversaron mientras esperaban que el extraño presentimiento de Gareki se cumpliera, todos comían los deliciosos platillos que las amables ovejas les ofrecían…o al menos desde la vista de ellos tres, ya que para las pobres y cansadas (pero malvadas) ovejas solo intentaban alimentarlos para luego cocinarlos en una gran olla, pero antes de eso tenían que ponerlos gorditos y sabrosos

-Buen provecho-mee- decían al dejar la tercer ronda de sopa que dejaban en la mesa…hace mucho que no probaban jóvenes frescos y jugosos humanos…

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco por detrás de las montañas y los tres humanos comenzaban a descansar sus llenos estómagos

-Ah- suspiro Yogi- ¡hace tiempo que no comía tan delicioso!- sobó su estomago aun con los sabores frescos rondando en su boca

-¡Nos los comeremos-mee!- decían las ovejitas mientras rodeaban las mesas, dejando un poco confundidos a los invitados- ¡Nos los comeremos-mee!-repitieron una vez mas mientras sacaban cuchillos que afilaban con tenedores

-¿¡Que rayos es esto?! ¡Explícate!- gritó furioso Gareki mientras intentaba pararse de la pequeña silla mientras reclamaba al techo

-Simplemente mis dedos prácticamente escribieron todo esto solos, así que yo en su lugar, en vez de estar reclamándome pensaría como van a salir de esta- explique una vez más, disfrutando los rostros espantados de cada uno d ellos después de mi contestación

-Mi magia no nos salvara- decía Tsukumo al notar la mirada de los otros dos posadas en su varita. Pero antes de que los personajes pudieran comenzar a gritar y llorar como unas nenas en busca de sus mamás, una de las paredes (hechas de unas azucaradas galletas) fue destrozada por un carruaje en forma de berenjena

-¿Tsukumo-senpai?- preguntó un poco sorprendida Kiichi, quien se había colado al interior del carruaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-¡Déjenos subir! ¡Déjenos subir!- Suplicó entre lloriqueos Yogi, quien logró abrir la puerta del carruaje- ¡Tenemos que escapar! ¡ Estas ovejas nos van a comer!

-¡Oveja-san!- dijo maravillado Nai al asomarse por la ventanilla- ¿Karoku puedo tomar una?- pregunto ingenuo, como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia de Yogi

-¡Nai-chan no lo hagas! ¡NOOOO!- gritó dramáticamente mientras Nai lograba tomar una y el carruaje volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Los tres formidables caballos corrieron una vez más, ahora de regreso a la casa del joven-abuela Karoku, a donde llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que el hechizo se rompiera por completo, dejando que el sol se ocultara y diera paso a la noche

-¡Nai-chan! ¡Es peligroso estar cerca de esas ovejas!- decía aun histérico Yogi, quien era olímpicamente ignorado por el peliblanco mientras que abrazaba

-Soy vegetariana-mee- decía la oveja al ser abrazada- Nai-san me gusta-mee

-¡Oye!- grito de la nada el cerdito Akari- ¡¿por qué demonios volvemos a hacer cerditos?!- decía viendo furioso al cielo

-El conjuro de Kiichi decía que al atardecer todo volvería a la normalidad…supongo que por eso terminamos en nuestro primeros papeles otra vez- explicó Hirato

-¡Eso no me importa ahora! ¡Dije que si me volvían a dar otro papel después del oso renunciaría!- seguía refunfuñando Akari mientras se quitaba la naricita de cerdito (hecha con fomi), la tiraba y le daba unos cuantos pisotones- ¡renuncio!- dijo para después intentar salir del estudio

-¡Hirato-san! ¡Haz algo!- suplique como narradora de la historia, esperanzada de que Hirato lograra hacerlo cambiar de actitud

-Yo me encargo- contestó con un poco de ritmo en sus palabras, lo más seguro es que ambos estuvieran ocupados haciendo "quien sabe cuántas cosas sucias" detrás de cámaras

Ya que nos quedamos sin personal de tres cerditos, Kiichi comenzó a reclamar su pago por el conjuro mágico, pero ella definitivamente quería efectivo…no sería tan simple como Tsukumo de lanzar una maldición y listo no…ella necesitaba la plata

-¿Puedes aceptar conejos sirvientes?- pregunto "casualmente" Karoku al ver el fastidio de Kiichi, quien reconsideró la oferta

-Solo si me cepillan el cabello y me liman las uñas- contesto finalmente mientras veía su manicure. Ante la respuesta afirmativa Karoku entró a su residencia, donde llamó por teléfono a un conocido y minutos después salió con otra gran sonrisa

-Tus conejos sirviente están en camino- terminó de decir al momento en que, a lo lejos y entre los árboles, se oía una suave melodía a flauta que poco a poco se iba acercando y haciendo más fuerte

-Aquí están los conejos Karoku- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos brillantes que eran adornados por unos anteojos

-¿Quién es él, Karoku?- preguntó Nai, desviando un poco su atención de su nueva oveja a la persona que llegaba, la cual le provocó un pequeño escalofrío en su columna vertebral

-Es Jiki, con su flauta puede manipular y atraer a estos conejos…al menos lo hace desde que despertó de un extraño sueño donde él perseguía a un conejo blanco y llegaba a un mundo que…-empezó a narrar Karoku, recordando el fumado "sueño" de su amigo

-¡Ya te dije que no fue un sueño! ¡La reina Roja me intentó decapitar!- interrumpió un poco alterado, captando la atención de los presentes- Ejem…el punto es que Karoku-san me ha pedido este grupo de conejos…ya los traje y ahora me voy- dio media vuelta y volvió a perderse entre los arboles del bosque, justo como había llegado

-Este es tu pago…así que ahora ya te puedes ir- tomó la muñeca de Nai, dispuesto a entrar nuevamente a su casa con él para tal vez…tener un poco mas de "privacidad"

-Te enseñaré el camino de regreso- ofreció Tsukitachi (quien por cierto se sentía un poco ignorado desde la huida de Hirato y Akari) por lo que la chica peliazul asintió en silencio y ambos salieron de escena

-Yogi, Gareki-kun yo también tengo que marcharme…al parecer me están pidiendo en algún otro cuento de hadas y tengo que ir a cumplir mi trabajo- Tsukumo hizo una rápida reverencia y con una nube de humo acompañado con un gracioso "PUF" la chica desapareció

-Creo que terminamos donde empezamos…-dijo Yogi un poco nervioso por las rápidas despedidas de toda la gente- ¿Karoku podemos quedarnos esta noche en tu casa?- Karoku iba a negarse completamente, no le importaba si Yogi y Gareki tendrían que dormir en una cueva o algo así (él quería estar a solas con Nai) pero la voz de su pequeño caperucita fue la que contestó en su lugar

-¡Yogi puedes quedarte!- contestó ingenua y felizmente, por lo que Karoku no pudo contradecirlo. Y este se podría decir que es el final, ya que no puedo describir los acostones, los gemidos, gritos, placeres y gozos de las dos parejas al tener "intimidad" cuando la luna alumbro levemente las hojas verdes del bosque, así que simplemente les engañare con un "vivieron felices para siempre". Y si quieren preguntar sobre Hirato y Akari…supongo que gritaron y gozaron de la misma forma que las otras dos parejas, mientras que esta solitaria narradora fue ignorada hasta en el final de su propia y extraña historia

¡FIN!

* * *

Hikari: Lo se lo sé…lo que me tomo me afecto en una escala muy grande (?) jajaja ok ya

Yogi: Esto…Hi-hikari-chan creo que tu locura era demasiada

Hikari: Lo sé…aun asi espero que les haya gustado y al menos hayan reído un poquito con mis malos chistes jejejeje. Dejen sus comentarios por facebook, fanfiction o amor-yaoi (recuerden, pueden comentar sin tener cuenta y así no perderé sus coments y críticas constructivas). Y bien…esta solitaria narradora se va…tengo q acomodar mis útiles para la escuela

Yogi: *intentando consolar a Hikari* no te preocupes. Nos leeremos en algún otro fic! Bye bye-perownaaa!


End file.
